


it's okay, there's three of us (crazy in love)

by naegahosh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i can't help that chan looks like soon + seok, subtle hints of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegahosh/pseuds/naegahosh
Summary: Seokmin is very supportive. Usually.“Do people know that you’re married with a child?”But screw Seungcheol. Screw comebacks. He just wants to stay in bed with Soonyoung and Chan like this forever.





	it's okay, there's three of us (crazy in love)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, it's been so long
> 
> i should've come back with a better and better yet, a complete story after such a long time... but i hope it's worth reading if you clicked on this. before you read, incase you get confused:  
> 1\. non au, but not seventeen au because seok and chan are not in the group  
> 2\. hence the name seventeen is not used  
> 3\. you'll get it as you read on :)  
> 4\. title taken from crazy in love (it's okay since it's the two of us)  
> 5\. hope you enjoy!

When Seokmin was seventeen, his dream of married life went something like this: a secure job, an apartment with two bathrooms, and Soonyoung.

And nine years since then, he has it all—and more. Not more as in having three bathrooms rather than two (in which he does), but just so much _more_. Before Seokmin can put the pad of his thumb over his front door lock, he hears Chan from the other side, his round, clumsy talk getting even more mashed from emotions that are overbearing for a four-year old. Another voice muffles something back, sounding just as kiddish as Chan.

Seokmin steps into the threshold, taking his shoulder briefcase off, and two heads turn towards him; two pairs of pretty eyes slanting up in 10:10 direction and all.  

“Seok Appa…” Chan totters over, tears beginning to brim in his eyes. Seokmin crouches down with his arms open, and his son practically dives into his chest, a small fist curling around his tie in distress. “Soon Appa is bad appa…” He says, proving once again, that a day doesn’t go by where Chan doesn’t burst into tears after a dumb argument with Soonyoung. It’s mostly from Soonyoung forgetting to be a dad, such as eating all of Chan’s snacks while Chan is at kindergarten, or watching music shows together and coming to a disagreement over who is better—Taemin or Woozi.

“What’s wrong, Lee Chan?”

Seokmin whispers, a smile tugging on his lips when he sees the imbalance of Soonyoung’s cross earrings dangling over a homely apron. Despite Seokmin’s efforts, his lips crack at the thought of blond Soonyoung in full make-up and sparkly attire, waiting for Chan outside his kindergarten among all the young moms and kids in yellow, bright as his hair.

Chan whimpers sadly, and Seokmin manages to steer his eyes away from the indignant, childlike expression on Soonyoung’s face to see another one exactly alike in his arms.

“Today at kindergarten, teacher said, that lying is bad,” Chan sniffles, rubbing at his eyes. “I didn’t want to be bad,” A hiccup, “so I didn’t lie today and said Soon appa’s nomnom is not yum yum—”

Seokmin takes a glimpse towards their kitchen where there’s dinner, looking forlorn and untouched on the dining table.

“—and Soon Appa said,”

“Seokmin, you know I didn’t mean…” Soonyoung tries to interrupt but Chan’s quicker,

“—that Channie’s not allowed to eat appa’s nomnom anymore—”

Soonyoung looks away at this, face flushing deep red and refusing to meet Seokmin’s eyes. His delicately styled bangs are wet from sweat, sticking to his forehead. The messy apron hangs loosely over Seokmin’s T-shirt that’s a size too big for Soonyoug’s smaller frame, having done a shit job at what it’s supposed to do and Seokmin winces internally—he knows that’s never coming off.

Seokmin gets up, carrying Chan in his arms, and takes a better look at the kitchen. It’s more of a mess than usual, and on the table is bulgogi (Chan’s favorite when Seokmin takes the pan), seaweed soup (Chan’s favorite when Seokmin takes the pot), a random plate of bacon crisps (too burnt for a child’s consumption), and a bowl of rice that looks more like porridge than anything. Soonyoung’s taken two steps further than all of his ability could ever take him tonight, and Seokmin finds it so endearing that he almost ignores the fact that he has Chan in his arms to go over and shower kisses all over his husband’s tomato red face. It’s really not Soonyoung’s fault when god gave him everything but cooking skills.

“Chan-ah,” Seokmin settles for lightly pecking Chan near his eye and gently bumping him up. Chan makes a sad noise and looks up at him, looking pretty certain that his other appa will take his side.

“Remember how appas told you that Soon Appa is going to be on TV?” Seokmin asks, “Singing and dancing on Channie’s favorite show with all of Channie’s uncles?”

Chan nods.

“Well that means Soon Appa is going byebye for a while.” Seokmin continues, and out of his peripherals he can see Soonyoung looking over their way, face still flushed in embarrassment but curious as to where this is going. “He can’t be with us and inside the TV at the same time, right?”

Chan blinks at this, a bit jolted with shock.

“So that’s why Soon Appa made all these nomnoms that Channie likes, because he won’t be able to make them for Channie until he comes back.”

Chan’s small body stiffens in his arms. His eyes go wide and his head snaps towards Soonyoung, who’s still rooted in the same spot three feet away and looking mildly upset. “How do you think Soon Appa would feel if he worked very hard to make Channie happy but Channie didn’t want to eat anything?”

Chan remains silent. Then the corners of his mouth droops down to his chin, and both of them know that they’re mere seconds away from setting Chan off. Their son can be a tiny human water sprinkler, sometimes almost impossible to turn off. Which is why Soonyoung sends him inconspicuous signals to stop, but his eyes underneath all that eyeliner are just as red as Chan’s, and Seokmin chooses not to.

“Would he feel happy?”

His son shakes his head vigorously.

“Would he feel—”

“Channie’s sorry for making Soon Appa saaaaaaaaaaaaaad,”

Chan starts sobbing, stretching his short, plump arms out towards Soonyoung and trying to wriggle free from Seokmin. Soonyoung reaches them in a breath, biting down stifles and swooping Chan from Seokmin’s arms, but when Chan wails “Channie’s sorry, appa don’t go, appaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” Seokmin sees it coming and Soonyoung also bursts into tears.

“No, Channie didn’t do anything wrong, Appa’s sorry for being such a bad daddy,”

“Appaaaaaaaaaaaa,” Chan cries into Soonyoung’s shoulder.

“Chaaaaaaaaaaaan,” Soonyoung cries back, making Chan sob harder.

Pecking both of them on their wet cheeks, Seokmin loosens his tie and rolls up his sleeves as he makes way for the kitchen. He dumps the cold seaweed soup in a pot to warm it up, a little sad himself that he won’t be able to come home to fix Soonyoung, Chan, and dinner—in a literal sense—for a painful while.

 

-

 

“Maybe this was a bad decision.”

Soonyoung mumbles, hand rhythmically tapping Chan’s stomach who’s sleeping soundly between his dads. He snores occasionally, exhausted from crying and teeny tummy bloated from insisting to finish Soon Appa’s nomnoms.

“I’m not ready.”

With one cheek mushed up against the mattress, Soonyoung’s words come out indistinctly. His tone is nasal from crying, eyeliner smudged beyond repair that Seokmin thinks he’s getting a flashback of when they were young, reckless, and experimental. It doesn’t help that Seokmin’s shirt is big enough to pile over to one side on the mattress, revealing Soonyoung’s left collarbone and a bit of chest. Only when he hears Soonyoung—not crying his name in cutting syllables or inconsistent rhythms—mumbling complaints about how he can’t fathom that so much tears can come out of a human Chan’s size, Seokmin’s mind wades back to reality. And reality is a bit overwhelming—lying in bed with Soonyoung and a son that looks just like him. From mirroring the same position, Seokmin props himself on one elbow and leans forward to kiss the lips that won’t stop moving. He accidentally kisses too deep for too long, unaware that’s he’s squishing Chan until there’s an alarming gurgle and Soonyoung pushes Seokmin away.

“He’s going to be fine.” Seokmin finally says when they’re sure that Chan is safe and breathing. Soonyoung glares. Seokmin quickly adds, “Nice timing, though.”

“I’m not just talking about Chan.”

Soonyoung snuggles closer to his son after the standard swap on his arm. His newly-dyed blond hair tickles Chan’s cheeks and the baby wrinkles his nose in possible disapproval. Just last week, Seokmin had to take an afternoon off to pick up his son from kindergarten because Chan had screamed and bawled his eyes out when he saw Soonyoung’s new hair, refusing to come home with a strange man in yellow hair that unsettlingly resembled Soon Appa.

“I’m not sure if I’m ready to go back on stage again.” Soonyoung murmurs glumly. “It’s been so long, Seok. My body isn’t the same since I’ve had Chan. The last few practices have told me that there’s no going back. It’s impossible for me to catch up to Jun and Minghao.”

“You sound like a grandma, hyung.” Seokmin responds, not believing a word of it. Though there’s a pang of guilt—immediately followed by a pool of gratefulness—because he’s the reason why Soonyoung had to go on hiatus and take a leave from his group activity at the peak of his career. “Time doesn’t do enough to wear off your dancing. This little buddy had a chance,” Seokmin pokes Chan’s plump cheek. “But really? Against Kwon Soonyoung? Tough luck, buddy, your match is _the_ Kwon Soonyoung, and he’s still fucking got it.”

“Shh,” Soonyoung lets out sharply at Seokmin’s cussing, but his cheekbones don’t stop from rolling up and the smile is soon apparent. “You haven’t seen me dance since.” He rolls his eyes. “Can you stop being my fan for once and give me some useful unbiased advice?”

Seokmin shifts his position, facing the ceiling. He doesn’t know how else to say it without using the vapid expression again—Soonyoung is a natural, and the stage is where he’s meant to be. He picked up dancing at the company, expected to learn a few basic moves that all idols learn and master sometime during their training period. But Soonyoung, he was incredible at owning them and making them a thousand times better. He wasn’t just a member but the team’s choreographer, in charge of designing and executing their dream and performance. And he was so, _so_ damn good at his job that not even the news of Chan could bring the company to terminate the contract.

“You’re just… really great, hyung.” Seokmin resolves lamely after a while.

They’re the same words he’d said that night nine years ago when he visited Soonyoung’s company after school. He’d been ecstatic at the chance to step a foot inside an entertainment company, praying that he’d get lucky and spot a girl group member, heart pounding from pure excitement.

His heart never stopped pounding that night.

With Soonyoung’s missed homework and a plastic bag full of junk food hanging from his arms, Seokmin had spent hours outside the practice room, looking through the small window that fogged from the heat indoors. He’d completely forgotten why he was there. Never seen anyone radiate so much energy. Passion. (At the same time, he’d never seen anyone so drenched in sweat, and it was very, very sexy.)

Soonyoung spotted him in the end, flashed him a wide grin, throwing the doors wide open.

“Seok! How’d I do?”

And Seokmin had swallowed hard, knowing how stupid he sounded going,

“…You were really great, hyung.”

Feeling just as inadequate as then, Seokmin finishes the same way he did when he was nineteen.

“You’ll blow them away, just… believe me.”

Soonyoung looks at him weirdly, staring at how quiet and calm Seokmin’s suddenly gotten. He then exhales a chuckle like a deflated balloon. “Okay,” He laughs, the pair of small, pretty eyes curving up. They’re a bit red from lacking sleep, having been at practice all night yesterday. “I believe you.”  

He then yawns, lifting a hand to rub his eyes when Seokmin stops him. Seokmin’s lips curl, as he blindly reaches for the make-up remover and cotton pads that have recently taken up space on their nightstand. Soonyoung yawns again, and Seokmin wipes a tear that dews at the tails of Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Also, trust me.” The curve stretches into a grin. “If anything, you got way more flexible,” He continues slyly, seeing Soonyoung raise a brow. “In bed, your legs can, seriously, like—” He doesn’t get to finish because a pillow slams over his face.

“Don’t even go there.”

Soonyoung snaps, voice laced in annoyance, but when Seokmin manages to pull the pillow off his face, the first thing he sees is Soonyoung blushing like his whole face is on fire. The shade is more apparent under his light hair, and Seokmin wants to get up immediately and violently throw open the luggage that Soonyoung’s finished packing to take to his dorm tomorrow morning. Because screw Seungcheol. Screw the importance of unity and teamwork, Soonyoung is his husband and they shouldn’t get to be separated even in the holy name of a _comeback_ (he wishes he had the balls to actually say this to Seungcheol).

“Maybe this is a bad idea.” Seokmin wets a cotton pad with the remover and gently rubs it over Soonyoung’s eyes. Soonyoung doesn’t complain. “Do people know that you’re married with a child?”

“Ha.” Soonyoung scoffs. The bigger half of his face is covered under Seokmin’s hand but he doesn’t sound amused. “Trending on social media for three and a half weeks? Concerts and fanmeets cancelled and Dispatch releasing a photo of me wrapping my stomach with a bandage?”

It’s not like Seokmin has anything to say to that, so he continues erase the make-up off Soonyoung’s face. It comes off way too easily because most of it had already been removed from the crying, and Seokmin just pretends to be focused in whatever he’s doing until he’s just pretty much tracing lines over Soonyoung’s pretty features. It’s awkward and almost painful trying not to touch Chan as he does so, but toying around with Soonyoung’s body never had a point anyways. His fingers skate down from his eyes to cup Soonyoung’s cheeks.

“The whole fucking—” Soonyoung pauses abruptly, looks at sleeping Chan, and resumes to whisper furiously. “The whole flipping world knows that you knocked me up—” Seokmin squeezes the soft, mochi-like cheeks together and he understands why the fans call Soonyoung a hamster.

“I c’ant beleeb you knew the c’undom got ripped bu’ still—”

An angry hamster.

“We got Chan though.”

Soonyoung narrows his eyes, reduced to half its size now that the make-up is gone. It gets even narrower. Seokmin presses his lips against Soonyoung’s forced-pout, receiving a bite on the lower lip hard enough to make him yelp. Soonyoung huffs.

“Shut up, you’re lucky this Lee is cuter than you.”

The cuter Lee stirs awake.

Later, when Seokmin leaves the room to retrieve laundry that Soonyoung forgot to pack, he comes back to see Soonyoung doubling over in laughter, pointing at Chan who’s unsteadily standing up in bed and facing the vanity mirror. Chan’s jaws are slack—as much as his tiny mouth could open anyway—looking like a baby raccoon with eyeliner smeared over and under his eyes. It’s clumsy but evil, very intentional. Chan’s lips start quivering, and—

“Soon Appa is bad appaaaaaaaaaaa—”, comes the waterworks.

  

-

  

‘flexible my ass, u fucking broke me’

Soonyoung aggressively presses send on his phone. He closes his eyes and slumps in his seat until his head finds a comfortable spot on Jisoo’s shoulder, hoping to catch some sleep for a few minutes before they arrive at their next schedule. His entire body aches; it feels like he’s pulled a muscle here and there, and to make matters worse (although the fans had assured him that it was cute, really), he’d made the mistake of forgetting his lyrics twice.

“Soonyoung-ah,” One of his older fans had jokingly yelled, “It’s natural for memory to recede after…”

One of the fan managers had sharply hushed her before she could finish, but Soonyoung had instantly turned so red that all the previews currently blowing up on social media were of him looking flustered and ripe as a tomato—an amateur mistake. (And Soonyoung is very convinced that his fans are getting back at him for being away for so long). His members also—especially Jeon fucking Wonwoo—had found it so hilarious that ‘don’t worry, it’s natural for…’ had become their automatic response if Soonyoung did so much as blink.

“Nuh-uh,” Seungkwan whacks him on the shoulder when Soonyoung is two seconds in sleep. “Can’t have our hype man fall asleep when we are literally on our way to hype a university festival.” Jisoo too bumps him back up with an apologetic smile.

“But it’s natural for him to get drowsy.”

Wonwoo pretends to defend him from the backseat. Hansol cackles.

Soonyoung attempts to imitate Wonwoo as stupidly as he can, but it’s not as good as it was five years ago so he just settles for throwing an empty water bottle in his direction. “Ow!” Goes Hansol, followed by a low tone murmuring something along the lines of ‘it’s natural for him to get irritated easily’ but Soonyoung is too distracted by his phone flashing with a response from Seokmin.

“Aw.” Jisoo coos from the side.

It’s a video of Chan, sitting barely a meter away from the TV and watching their live performance from twenty minutes ago. Chan doesn’t take his eyes off from the monitor for not even a second, watching with his mouth slightly agape. Their lightstick is on the floor having rolled out of his hand, the trunk of it too thick for his plump hand to wrap around. He jerks whenever Soonyoung is on TV, going “Appa!” and then silent again. The only time Chan ever responds to a screen without Soonyoung is when Jihoon appears, his favorite (‘ooji!’ Chan exclaims,) Woozi uncle. Seokmin chirps the fanchant from behind the phone, adding extra screams and random comments ( _‘_ save me, so handsome’) after Soonyoung’s parts.

“You were awesome, hyung.” He whispers when the stage is over, camera still focused on mesmerized Chan and hidden behind the screen. “That was amazing. You slayed me. I’m floored.” He says, and the camera shakes and slides onto the ground as though Seokmin has really fallen.

Unlike his playful actions, Seokmin’s voice is dripping with so much affection and sincerity, and Soonyoung is _still_ not used to hearing it without his cheeks going warm. It’s only been a week since he’s moved back into dorms, but he wishes he could hear it, nose buried in Seokmin’s tight embrace and warm breath ghosting over his ears. He feels a bit hollow when Seungkwan reaches over to take his phone (“oh my god, my _Channieeee!_ ”) but as always, Lee Seokmin has a knack of being a step ahead because his phone starts ringing.

Seungkwan answers it while Soonyoung plays nonchalant, and it’s as if they’ve gone five to six years back when everything was a secret and a front. There’s muffled murmur through the receiver that Soonyoung can’t make out, and Seungkwan grouches before passing the phone over.

“Wow, I’m some people’s favorite too, you know.”

“Hey,” Soonyoung answers, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Seokmin has always been there, since the beginning to his first wins and scandals, but something about the fact that Seokmin watches him perform on stage makes his toes curl. Not quite a mystery, considering how Soonyoung always imagines the subject of his songs and dancing to be Lee Seokmin. But still.

“Hey,” Seokmin responds. “I miss you.”

The van is unhelpfully at a red light, the members are sitting too close, and the music is turned down too low for Soonyoung to say it back.

“Yeah.” So Soonyoung settles to say, but Seokmin laughs like his ‘yeah’ means something entirely different.

The perks of marrying his best friend.

“So, I saw that wink at the forty-two second mark.” He says, “Was that for me?”

Soonyoung answers honestly. “For fans, actually.”

“Fair enough. What about the heart during the second chorus?”

“Fans.”

“The twirly finger thingy that you did at your part?”

“…Fans.”

“…Ah.” Seokmin says after a pause, feigning to be unfazed. “Okay.” He adds a second later, “I wonder if your fans know that you put them before you put your husband.” His tone is cross, and the pout is inevitable even though Soonyoung can’t see it. Soonyoung just hopes _he’s_ not as obvious because he’s stupidly weak for jealous Seokmin.

“What more do you want, Seok,” Soonyoung suppresses the laughter bubbling in his throat, “You really can’t afford to be petty when I accepted your marriage proposal over all of theirs.”

There’s a short intake of breath as though Seokmin’s about to retort, but he’s cut off by Chan’s high-pitched squeal.

“SOON APPA!!” Chan yells straight into the receiver, “When is appa coming home?!”

“Hey, Lee Chan,” Soonyoung starts mischievously. He ignores the _‘don’t even try, just because he’s not your responsibility anymore—’_ in the background, but Chan’s tone is already bordering dangerously near the waterworks zone.

“Soon Appa… Seok Appa’s nomnom is _really_ yum yum…” He doesn’t forget to emphasize, “but Channie don’t have to eat yum yum every day…” His tone gains more confidence as though he’s really convinced himself to say the rest. “Channie can eat just nomnom too.”

It’s impossibly cute and so innocently offensive that Soonyoung plans to respond with a tease like he always does, but an unexpected plug forms inside his throat.

“Chan-ah… Appa misses Seok appa’s nomnom too…” He croaks, the most he can manage without crying stupidly in front of his members.

Chan responds sympathetically. “It’s really yum yum…”

There’s that familiar burst of laughter (like that first ray of sunshine after a sticky summer shower), then static of the phone rubbing against clothes, and Seokmin’s voice drifts on top of Chan’s as if he’s chosen to pick his son up instead of stealing the device.

“He’s just saying that to get you home.” He chuckles. “Chan says he misses sharing his snacks with you. Because then you’d be sorry and buy him some more.”

“Don’t tell appa that!” Chan shrieks from the side.

“And he misses walking home from kindergarten with you.” Seokmin continues teasingly, “I think Channie really enjoyed pretty noonas coming up and asking to take pictures together.”

Chan doesn’t deny it.

“…Nobody knows Seok Appa.” He adds gruffly instead.

Soonyoung doesn’t know how he ended the call but he just knows that he’s unable to make a sound incase he starts throwing up sobs. Also, he can practically hear Wonwoo’s mouth cracking open, so he quickly tries to hide the evidence only to realize that he’s not allowed to smudge his eye make-up.

“Shut up, it’s natural for me to get emotional.” Soonyoung blurts sort of angrily, hating the way his voice cracks.

“I didn’t say anything.” Wonwoo says defensively, and he’d be so completely right if he didn’t just pass his phone over to Seungkwan who starts to film him blatantly. Jisoo swaps his hands over in a reprimanding manner as though to be on Soonyoung’s side, but Soonyoung can tell there’s barely any strength in them and it’s the final push to make him cry.

“You guys are horrible.” Hansol laughs from the back unhelpfully.

“When’s our next V live? Seungkwan comments delightedly, “Fans are gonna love this.”   

  

-

  

 ** _(update) remember my boss who’s the hubby of <-_** ** _new !_** **** __  
**_ㅇㅇ_** **_ㅣ_** ** _20xx.x.xx 02:11  
615,218_** **** _ㅣ_ _1717 likes_

_hoshi?_

_ok so like i'm sure a couple of ppl on this site know because i never shut up about how my boss is hoshi’s husband but i just had to let out… some things… cuz…_

_i suffer (sick emoji)_

_you know how they just had a comeback recently? With hoshi this time?_

_well my boss made it mandatory in our office so that when we get to our desks the first thing we have to do is login on our computer, go to all the music sites (melon, mnet, bugs, naver, genie, you freaking name it) to start streaming the album that he bought us on all the computers, vote online, screen cap, then send to his email._

_Every. Goddamn. Morning._

_tbh i'm not even a big fan of that group but now i’ve come to genuinely care enough to refresh the sites like every two hours because my boss gets really down proportionate to the ranking of the song and istg he has this face that can guilt trip a satan…_

_but anyway that’s not my point; i think it’s cute, you know? but when he forces us to support hoshi during non-work hours… im gonna go nuts_

_so i've been out of touch with the whole idol scene cuz i got too old for them shit but since when did korea have like twelve music shows out of seven days a week??? what happened to good ol’ music bank, music core, and inkigayo? wtf is andromeda and jeonghan’s cup of warm milk?? why must my yoga-by-the-candlelight-night be interrupted cuz my boss blackmails me to text vote, screen cap, send proof, because if not he’ll have that kicked-puppy look all day the next day?_

_do you guys think i can report this as workplace harassment_

_not that i would cuz my boss is otherwise a really nice dude… (like really really nice… i may even diagnose him as a pushover). i'm just really salty that my yoga nights aren’t the same y’kno?_

_if you guys are reading this, i just wanna ask u guys to support hoshi’s group by buying their albums and streaming? their music is actually pretty good too, objectively speaking. …but mostly because this one time my boss cried during our night out drinking… because he was really paranoid of his husband blaming him for his hiatus and leaving him… i mean i really freaked out then but i came to know that my boss cries pretty occasionally. but you get what i’m saying. from what i can make out from time to time working with him, hoshi is whipped for his ass but i think my boss has confidence issues_

_oh and if you happen to buy their album and get a hoshi photocard, leave a comment pls. apparently it’s rare af this comeback and even my boss doesn’t have B ver… he’s really stressing out lol. A ver. is the one with hoshi doing a v-sign and B ver. is the one with him holding a hamster in his palms. we can deal something out, i sort of need a paid leave sometime soon and i bet the photocard can grant me it no doubt._

_sorry for the vent. peace._

_Edit: shit why is this post getting so popular  
Edit 2: omg wtf it’s on Daily Best Talk (shock emoji) i'm lowkey rly scared idk what could happen if someone from my office sees so I’m deleting this in 17min sorry y’all_

 

**_post response:  
[+615][-218]_ **

 

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
ohmgyod you work with soonyoung’s husband?!?! What company is this I need to apply here_ _ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ_

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
omg hoshi has such a supportive husband wow…… it’s really cute and touching at the same time… I need a man like that in my life damn…_

 _ㅋㅋ_ _  
_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _omg soonyoung’s husband trying to collect soonyoung’s photocard is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
WHY DOES LEE SEOKMIN HAVE CONFIDENCE ISSUES WHEN SOON CRIED BECAUSE HE MISSED HIM SO MUCH?? IM CRYING MY BIAS WRECKER IS MY BIAS’ HUSBAND WTF THIS ISN’T RIGHT_

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
is this for real;; how do we know if this person’s not just making things up for attention;;; people come up with the craziest stories these days just for attention smh_

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _I really need to step up my game as a soonyoung stan omg_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_ _that dedication is daebak_

 _ㅋㅋ_ _  
As a predebut ksy stan I remember when I used to resent seokmin for taking our soonyoung away like that but I came to know how much they love each other… if you guys want to read about the greatest love story of the century, ladies and gentlemen here you go - > http://m.pann.nate.com/enter-talk/218615_

 _ㅋㅋ_ _  
I actually have that B ver photocard but I’m sorry seokmin… I can’t give it up_ _ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ_

 _ㅇㅇ_ _  
To that anon that commented about the writer making this up; this person actually updates pretty regularly about soonyoung’s husband just to entertain the group of hoshi stans here… idk why this one blew up like this but yeah it’s not fake?_

 _ㅋㅋ_ _  
seoksoon shippers are so lucky because they are really real_

 

**_See All Comments (526)_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> most likely there's going to be a second part, i just don't know when haha  
> hope you liked it, and please leave any feedback and comments if you have any!


End file.
